Pequeña Ave Perdida
by Manzana835
Summary: Peter quiere saber acerca de su hermana menor. (Parte 10 de la serie Protección) (Traducción)


**N/A: Neocolai no es dueño de X-Men ni de nada relacionado a la franquicia.**

 _Pregunta del día: ¿Qué **hace** Magneto en su tiempo libre? (Además de dominar el mundo y retar a Charles a juegos de ajedrez con las vidas de las personas en juego...)_

 **N/T: La historia no es de mi propiedad ni autoria, la original puede ser encontrada en el perfil de Neocolai.**

* * *

"Así que, ¿Quién era ella?"

Por primera vez no era una insistencia molesta. ("¿Qué hiciste hombre, qué hicisteee?")

Fue solo... una pregunta.

Erik levanto la vista de _El Arte de la Guerra,_ preparado para terminar la conversación de una buena vez.

Un par de ojos marrones se anticiparon. Extremidades impacientes lo atraparon en torno a la silla, forzándolo a estar inmóvil hasta que la pregunta fuera contestada. Suspirando, Erik se tomó su tiempo para poner el libro a un lado; marcando la pagina; repitiendo la ultima oración para no estar perdido cuando retomase su lectura.

Esperaba que Peter fuera por una soda y le acariciara la barriga al perro mientras tanto. Quizá incluso robarle un beso a Jubilee, si es que era su tipo. Tal vez el niño _sí_ logro hacer todo eso en diez segundos – Erik jamás sería capaz de decirlo desde su punto de vista respecto al paso del tiempo. Sólo sabía que para cuando se volteo, la silla estaba prácticamente humeando con la impaciencia de Quicksilver.

"Nina era mi hija," Erik dijo suavemente. Caso cerrado. Fin de la conversación.

"¿Así que tenía otra hermana?" El luto acompaño la curiosidad en la voz de Peter, y Erik ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de sentirse resentido por el hecho de que Magda hubiese encontrado satisfacción con otro hombre. "¿Cómo era ella? ¿Lucía como yo? Porque es algo molesto ser el único con el cabello plateado – no es que lo odie, viejo, pero todos creen que me lo pinte y quisiera una prueba de que – "

"Peter."

El niño se calló.

Exhalando suavemente, Erik situó sus manos sobre su rodilla y se recargó en la silla. Estaba lloviendo afuera. Quedaba con el humor.

"Ella era muy joven." Su voz se entrecorto, y su corazón le rogaba que se detuviera. Ella era _su_ todo. No se suponía que la destrozaran.

"¿Siete u ocho?" Peter adivinó después de una pausa. "quiero decir, estuviste lejos por un rato y..."

Lo miró silenciosamente.

"No es tiempo para esto," Erik dijo despectivamente. Hizo ademán de levantarse pero fue detenido por un aleteo de plata y unos espantados ojos oscuros.

"Espera – No te interrumpiré de nuevo, lo prometo." Asintió empáticamente, Peter se separó y colocó sus manos en sus bolsillos. Debió haber sido brutal forzarse a estar tan quieto.

El condenado niño tenía su manera de derrumbar sus defensas.

"Ocho," dijo Erik cortante. "Cabello oscuro. Ella... ella lucía como su madre."

Peter asintió de nuevo. Sus ojos estaban abiertos y preocupados, y Erik se preguntó que habría visto reflejado en ellos si el chico hubiera presenciado su matanza en D.C.

Intentó no pensar en ello.

"Ella era una mutante," continuó calmadamente. "Inexperta y sin practica." Debió haberla entrenado. Haberle dado más ejercicios en vez de cuentos. Debió haberla tratado como a un soldado. Quizá así la hubiera dejado atrás. Respirando.

"¿Qué podía hacer?" Peter preguntó.

"Ella..." Ella encantaba los bosques. Las flores la reverenciaban cuando pasaba, y los arroyos la aclamaban cual reina. "Estaba muy relacionada con los animales. Confiaban en ella."

La protegieron en esos últimos momentos cuando estaba asustada.

Pero igual que En Sabah Nur, no pudieron salvar su vida.

"Ella ya no está," Erik concluyó. No hablaría más.

No sin llorar.

El niño se desvaneció.

Disgustado, Erik arrojó _El Arte de la Guerra_ a través de la habitación. Por supuesto, el chico obtuvo lo que quería y se fue, huyendo hacia su reino de tiempo metódico como si pudiera escapar de todos sus problemas si corría lo suficientemente rápido. Quizá él podía. Quizá por eso pasó los últimos diez años en el sótano de su madre. Negligente, irresponsable –

"Ten."

Medio fuera de su silla, Erik observó al velocista con el aliento entrecortado. Su cabello plateado estaba despeinado por la prisa, y sus pegajosas manos ofrecían un cuervo de piedra. Atónito, Erik miró del ave al chico (su hijo, aunque a veces era extraño verlo como tal), mientras Peter parloteaba una explicación.

"No lo robé – estaba en el escritorio de Petra – ella iba a venderlo, creo, así que deje algo de dinero. He estado haciendo unos trabajos extraños para el profesor – principalmente entregando el correo por él, supongo que es más rápido que el sistema postal, así que uso la mayoría en bocadillos pero tenía un poco guardado y pensé que quizá a ella le gustaban un montón las aves, no lo sé, el profe dice que te asocia mucho con ellas – no que le hubiera estado preguntado que querías por el Día del Padre, viendo que es después en Polonia, sino por curiosidad y Moriah dijo que es de buena educación darle algo a alguien si lo has lastimado y no debí haber insistido con lo de Nina, en verdad lo lamento y prometo que no la mencionaré de nuevo, sólo quería saber – "

"Peter."

"Sí, lo tengo," Peter parloteo, cerrando su boca. Jugó incómodamente con el ave hasta que Erik la tomó de sus manos.

Nina lo hubiera adorado, incluso si era una piedra inmune a su suave voz,.

Erik acarició suavemente las plumas de piedra y asintió.

"Gracias."

No mitigó la herida. El luto era un gran peso en su corazón, y su pequeña ave no sería remplazada.

Pero había alguien que necesitaba un padre ahora, y el renovado brillo en sus ojos valía la pena.


End file.
